thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Гензель
Hänsel was a boy kidnapped and raised by Eve and Adam Moonlit, and the twin brother of Gretel. Born as part of Project 'Ma', the newborn twins were taken by their mother, Meta Salmhofer, to Held's Forest and raised by the Moonlit Family after Eve killed Meta. After being abandoned in the forest during a famine, Hänsel and Gretel murdered their foster parents and split Eve's Original Sin into the Seven Deadly Sins. Гензель - мальчик, похищенный и воспитанный Евой и Адамом Мунлит, а так же брат-близнец Гретель. Решив, что близнецы не должны были стать частью проекта "Ма", какими они были рождены, их мать, Мета Селмхофер, украла их и скрылась в Лесу Элда, где нашла свою смерть от рук Евы. Дети стали частью семьи Мунлит. Будучи оставленным в лесу во время голода, Гензель и Гретель убили своих приемных родителей и разделили Первородный грех Евы на Семь Смертных Грехов. Биография Проект "МА" Hänsel was born along with his twin sister, Gretel, in the Levianta Royal Institute as part of Project 'Ma'.Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet - Section 3. Escape of Salmhofer the Witch After birthed by his mother, Meta Salmhofer, Hänsel and his sister were placed in vitro conditions.Escape of Salmhofer the Witch PV Celebrated by the people of the Magic Kingdom, their births marked the first year of a new calendar, EC 0. Some time later, they were taken by their mother from the laboratory and hid in Elphegort.Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet - Section 4. Moonlit Bear Гензель родился вмете с сестрой-близнецом, Гретель, в Королевском Институте Левианты как часть Проекта "Ма". После родов Меты Селмхофер, Гензеля с сестрой поместили в пробирку. Жители Волшебного Королевства праздновали их рождение и отметили первую годовщину близнецов созданием нового летоисчисления, 0 год по Летописи Эвиллиоса. Некоторое время спустя они были похищены матерью из лаборатории, которая скрылась в Эльфегорте. Первородный грех After a year of being hidden by Meta, she carried them to Held's Forest for a stroll. While there, Meta settled them near a tree and left them.Escape of Salmhofer the Witch - 楽しい散歩になるはずなのに ほんの少し目を離したすきに Soon after, he and Gretel were discovered by Eve Moonlit. Believing them to be fruit, Eve took them and carried them through the forest as she fled from their mother and eventually killed her.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Chronicles of Evillious - Year 001 After being greeted by her husband, Adam, he saw the twins in her hands and became horrified by Eve's action.Moonlit Bear - 彼は優しく微笑んだけど 私の抱えた　果実を見て とても悲しい顔をしたのです With Meta dead and the twins orphaned, the two woodcutters adopted the children and raised them as their own. Скрываясь около года, Мета несла детей в Лес Элда на прогулку и оставила их ненадолго возле дерева. Вскоре близнецы были обнаружены Евой Мунлит, и она, в безразсудстве решила, что дети это плоды, выкрала их и бежала через весь лес, преследуемая Метой. Так как Ева думала, что женщина- медведь, в конечном счете она убила её. Дома Еву встретил Адам и ужаснулся, тем, что натворила жена, когда увидел младенцев у нее на руках. Лесорубы взяли к себе осиротевших близнецов, и вырастили как своих собственных. thumb|250px|Hänsel and Gretel, led by their moonlit bottleIn EC 013, Hänsel and his sister were led by their parents deep into the forest on a moonlit night.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Part II. Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night The curious twin asked his father if God was waiting for them down their path and later wondered aloud why their parents were looking at them with such gloomy expressions.Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night - この先に神様は待っているのですか？ どうして そんな悲しい顔で僕らを見るのですか？ В 013 году по Летописи Эвиллиоса, Гензель и его сестра, однажды ночью были выведены приемными родителями глубоко в лес, залитый лунным светом. 7 Любопытный близнец идя следом за отцом задался вопросом, если Бог ждет их вконце пути, то почему родители смотрят на них с такими мрачными выражениями на лице. Позже он спросил это вслух. 8 Eventually, Hänsel and his sister realized that they would be lost if they continued on the path and were soon after abandoned by their parents to die.Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night - もう帰ることはできないと ふたりぼっちで残された僕ら Seemingly betrayed, Gretel and her brother concluded their parents were actually a wicked witch and her henchman that had tricked them.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Viande В конечном счете Гензель и его сестра поняли, что они потерялись, а позже блуждая по лесу, догадались, что родители их бросили, чтобы умереть. 9 Преданная Гретель и ее брат пришли к заключению, что их родители на самом деле были не родителями, а злой ведьмой и ее прихвостнем, который обманул их. 10 Using the glass bottle he had around his neck,Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night (story) Hänsel filled it with moonlight and the two used it to light their path as they wandered together.Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night - ガラスの小瓶　月に照らされ ... されどもそれが　正しい道か 僕らは知らず　ただただ歩く At last, Hänsel and Gretel arrived back home, recognizing it as the "witch's house". With manic expressions, the twins decided to murder the witch, believing they would become happy if she was gone, and their shadows began spawning tendrils. Knocking at the door, Adam and Eve answered and, while they stared in horror, Hänsel and Gretel grabbed their fake parents with their shadows' spectral arms. Hänsel then happily implored his "father" to praise him for defeating the witch's henchman, laughing.Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night (story) Гензель заполнил лунным светом бутылочку, которую носил на шее и близнецы освещали себе ею путь, пока блуждали вместе. Наконец, Гензель и Гретель вернулись домой, признавая его домом "ведьмы". С безумными выражениями на лицах близнецы решили убить ведьму, полагая, что станут счастливы, если бы она умрет. В это время из их теней начали менять форму пораждая наросты в форме усиков. Когда они постучали в дверь, им отворили Адам и Ева. Пока приемные родители застыли в ужасе Гензель и Гретель схватили их своими спектральными руками выросшими из теней. Гензель тогда счастливо смеясь спросил своего "отца" похвалит ли тот его за то что они победили ведьму и его прихвостня?! While Gretel threw the "witch" into the oven, Hänsel murdered Adam.Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night - ねえ母さん　私をほめて 悪い魔女は倒したのよ Watching the "witch" burn to ashes in the oven, they witnessed her body become the embodiment of her Original Sin. Splitting it into seven fragments,Chrono Story - 後に残った「始まりの罪」 僕らの手で七つに分けた they scattered it across the world so that it could be eventually cleansed.Chrono Story - 舞い上がれ七つの罪 ... 回れ廻れ世界よ この悪しき大罪 清めてよ Gretel and her brother enjoyed the confines of the witch's house, sleeping in a chair there for the rest of night,Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night (story) and then decided to go out and search for their "real" mother and father.Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night - さあ「本当の」母さんと父さんに会いに行こう В то время как Гретель бросила "ведьму" в печь, Гензель убил Адама. 14 Наблюдая как "ведьма" сгорает дотла в печи, они видели, как ее тело становятся воплощением Первородного греха. Разделив его на семь фрагментов, 15 они рассеяли его по всему миру. 16 Гретель с братом наслаждались сном на стуле до утра 17, и затем решили выйти и искать их "настоящую" мать и отца. 18 Наследие After his death, Hänsel's soul reincarnated with his same appearance every few centuries. In several cases, his reincarnations maintained some of Hänsel's memories and characteristics, including loyalty to matriarchal figures who resembled his mother, Meta.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Part V. Evil Food Eater Conchita Due to the disruption of fate caused by Abyss I.R. and Queen Prim, Hänsel's reincarnation wasn't born into the world, though the originally intended reincarnation, Prince Alexiel, continued to share his visage.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Around December, EC 610, Hänsel's soul merged with the Glass of Conchita and his degraded will manifested as the male servant centuries later,Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Disgestif serving the Master of the Graveyard.Evils Court Booklet - The End of "Hansel" После смерти Гензеля, его душа перевоплощалась в новых телах не меняя внешность несколько веков подряд. Иногда случалось и так, что его перевоплощения сохраняли некоторые воспоминания и особенности Гензеля, включая лояльность к матриархальным фигурам, которые напомнили его мать, Мету. 19 Из-за разрушения судьбы, вызванной Эббис I.R. и Королевой Прим, реинкарнация Гензеля не родились в мире их времени, хотя первоначально намечалось перевоплощение в принца Алексиэля, но тело принца разделило его облик. 20 В декабре 610 году по Летописи Эвиллиоса, душа гензеля слилась со Стаканом Кончиты который подавил его волю, с тех пор он появлялся лишь как слуга, несколько веков спустя, 21 обслуживая Хозяйку Кладбища. 22 The playwright Ma wrote several screenplays involving Hänsel and Gretel and adapted them into films. While watching the films with an intruder to Evil's Theater, Ma questioned if the twins even existed, since they seemed to be hidden so well by their parents that no documents recording them existed.Evils Kingdom - Part II. Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night While reflecting on the "motions" of the Master of the Court, Gammon Octo noted how Hänsel's reincarnation, Lemy Abelard, was uncharacteristically born without a Gretel counterpart. Gammon also wondered what became of the twins, questioning if they needed to ask the Master of the Hellish Yard to find an answer.Evils Court Booklet - The End of "Hansel" Драматург Ма написал несколько сценариев, связанных с Гензелем и Гретель, и адаптировал их в фильмы. Смотря фильмы со злоумышленником в Театр Зла, ????Масачусецц??? подверг сомнению, существование близнецов, так как хорошо засекреченные их родителями документы, никто никогда не видел, а стало быть, они не существовали. 23, В то время размышляющий над "движениями" Мастера Суда, Гаммон Окто отметил, как реинкарнация Гензеля в Леми Абелярда, нетипично родилась без реинкарнации Гретель. Гаммон также задался вопросом, что случилось с близнецами, и просил, Хозяйка Адского Двора нашла ответ. 24 Личность и характер As a child, Hänsel acted kind and innocent alongside his sister and appeared obedient to their parents.Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night (story) They weren't naive, however, and realized when the forest path the family took would inevitably get them lost.Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night - もう帰ることはできないと After being abandoned by their mother and father, Hänsel became embittered by the event and concluded that Adam and Eve weren't their real parents at all, simply a witch and her henchman that had tricked them.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Viande Гензель был добрым и невинным ребенком, а по сравнению со своей сестрой, казался послушным своим родителям. 25 Они не были наивны, и понимали, когда пошли в путешествие по лесу, в которое взяла их семья, что неизбежно потеряются. 26 Будучи брошенными матерью и отцом, Гензель озлобился и пришел к заключению, что Адам и Ева вообще никогда не были им настоящими родителями, а представляли из себя ведьму и ее прихвостнем, который обманывал их. 27 Hänsel could act extremely devious as well,Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night - そこでは 大好きなおやつをたくさん食べられるのかな？ murdering Adam with smile on his face, all while mocking his foster parent.Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night (story) Likewise, he and his sister became determined to find their real parents, despite not knowing who they might be.Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night - さあ「本当の」母さんと父さんに会いに行こう He also appeared particularly supportive to Gretel, often holding her hand and leading them onward while they were lost, and enjoyed playing with her.Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night (story) Гензель действовал черезвычайно коварно, убивая Адама с улыбкой на лице и все время издевательски дразня своего приемного родителя. 29 Они с сестрой были полны решимости найти настоящих родителей, несмотря на то, что они и не знали кто ими может быть. 30 Он также особенно поддерживал Гретель, часто держа ее руку и ведя вперед, в то время как они потерялись, а так же любил играть с нею. 31 Навыки и способности Despite being only fourteen and having a rather short stature, Hänsel was able to successfully kill people twice his size, albeit through the use of an unknown power. Through this power, the young twin's shadow could come to life and manifest in dark, twisted forms, such as arms, hands, or other appendages. He also showed some other magical capabilities, taking a bottle they found and filling it with moonlight;Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night (story) similarly, he was able to split the Original Sin into seven pieces and scatter them across the world.Chrono Story - 後に残った「始まりの罪」 僕らの手で七つに分けた Несмотря на то, что мальчику было только четырнадцать и был он невысокого роста, Гензель смог успешно убить двоих человек, превосходящего его по габаритам в два раза, хотя и с помощью неизвестной силы. С помощью этой силы тень молодого близнеца выходила за свои пределы и проявлялась в физической искливленной форме в виде рук и других придатков. Он также показал и другие волшебные способности, взяв найденную бутылку и заполнив её лунным светом; 32 и так же он смог разделить Первородный грех на семь частей и рассеять их во всем мире. 33 Связь с другими персонажами Meta Salmhofer: Hänsel's real mother. Hänsel didn't remember Meta, growing up in Eve's care, but he later expressed a wish to go find his "real" mother after Adam and Eve were dead. He passed on a fanatic loyalty to Meta to all his reincarnations, showing this loyalty to anyone resembling her. Мета Сэлмхофер: настоящая мать Гензеля. Он не помнил Мету, подростая под присмотром Евы, но он позже выразил желание пойти на поиски "настоящей" матери, после того, как Адам и Ева уже были мертвы. Он передал фанатическую преданность Мете ко всем своим будущим реинкарнациям, показывая эту преданность любому кто напоминает её. Eve Moonlit: Hänsel's foster mother. Hänsel grew up thinking of Eve as his mother, however he became convinced she was a wicked witch after he and Gretel were abandoned by her and delighted in bringing about her death. He later considered her to be a pretentious and troublesome woman, discovering her Original Sin among her ashes. Ева Мунлит: приемная мать Гензеля. Он рос, думая, что Ева его родная мать, однако убедил себя, что она была злой ведьмой, после того, как он и Гретель были брошенны ею, а так же впроследствии восхищался её смертью. Позже он стал полагать, что она была претенциозной и неприятной женщиной, обнаружив Первородный грех среди ее праха. Adam Moonlit: Hänsel's foster father. Hänsel grew up thinking of Adam as his father, however he became convinced he was the wicked henchman of a witch after he and Gretel were abandoned by him. After killing Adam, Hänsel delighted in his accomplishment and gave him no more consideration after discovering Eve's Original sin. Адам Мунлит: приемный отец Гензеля. Гензель рос, считая Адама своим отцом, но после того, как близнецы были брошены, Гензель был убежден, что Адам злой прихвостень ведьмы. После убийства Адама Гензель радовался его поражению и после обнаружения Первородного Греха Евы, больше не уделял его персоне внимания. Gretel: Hänsel's twin sister. Hänsel loved his sister and was always beside her if he could help it, holding her hand to comfort her while lost in the woods and leading the way with the bottle; later he would aid her in defeating their foster parents. Hänsel continued to stay with Gretel after Eve's death and would usually be by her side in their reincarnations. Гретель: сестра-близнец Гензеля. Гензель любил свою сестру и всегда был рядом, поддерживал держа ее за руку, когда требовалось успокоить, а так же в то время когда потерявшись они шли освещая бутылочкой свой путь; позже он помог ей победить приемных родителей. Гензельель продолжал оставаться с Гретель после смерти Евы, а так же обычно будет вместе с ней в их последующих перевоплощениях. Pollo: One of Hänsel's reincarnations. Hänsel's appearance and soul passed on to Pollo's, and with it he passed on his loyalty to anyone resembling Meta, such as Conchita. Полло: Одна из реинкарнаций Гензеля. Внешность и душа Гензеля перешли к Полло, и с ним он передал свою верность к персонам напоминающим Мету, таким как Кончита. Lemy Abelard: Another of Hänsel's reincarnations. Hänsel's appearance and soul passed on to Lemy Abelard, and with it he passed on his loyalty to anyone resembling Meta, such as Julia. Леми Абелярд: Вторая реинкарнация Гензеля. Внешность и душа Гензеля перешли к Леми Абелярд, и с ним он передал свою верность к персонам напоминающим Мету, таким как Джулия. Male Servant: Another of Hänsel's reincarnations. Hänsel's appearance and soul passed on to the male Servant, and with it he passed on his loyalty to anyone resembling Meta, such as the Master of the Graveyard. Слуга: Третья и последняя реинкарнация Гензеля. Внешность и душа Гензеля перешли к слуге, и с ним он передал свою свою верность к персонам напоминающим Мету, таким как Хозяйка Кладбища. Allen Avadonia: One of Hänsel's intended reincarnations. Due to the disturbance of fate caused by Abyss I.R. and Prim Marlon, Hänsel wasn't born as Allen, or at all, during this period. Аллен Авадония: Одно из намеченных перевоплощений Гензеля. Из-за вмешательства в судьбу Аббис I.R. и Прим Марлон, Гензель не переродился в теле Аллена и вообще не родился в свой период. Интересные факты Концептция и происхождение *Hänsel is inspired by the character from the Brothers Grimm's tale "Hänsel & Gretel". *Гензель был вдохновлен персонажем сказки Братьев Гримм "Hänsel & Gretel". *In the original story, Hänsel is depicted as a gluttonous child, strengthening his link with the Demon of Gluttony. *В оригинальной истории Гензель изображен как обжора, что усиливает его связь Демоном Обжорства. *Hänsel's name derives from German, meaning "Little Hans"; the name Hans derives from the Latin name Johannes, meaning "graced by God". *Имя Гензеля происходит из немецкого языка, что в переводе означает "Маленький Ганз"; имя Ганс берет свое начало из латинского имени Джоганнза, означющее "Украшенный Богом". Любопытно *Similar attire to Hänsel is worn by a young Alexiel and, to a lesser extent, the male Servant in Evil's Theater. *Похожее на одеяние Гензеля носил молодой Алексиэль и, в меньшей степени, слуги в Театре Зла. *Hänsel's reincarnations tend to be more innocent or oblivious compared to his sister's reincarnations. *Реинкарнации Гензеля имеют тенденцию быть более невинными или рассеянными по сравнению с перевоплощениями его сестры. *When plotting to kill his foster father, Hänsel's shadow manifested as a physical, shape shifting entity around him.Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night (story) *Составляя план убийства приемного отца, тень Гензеля, проявилась физически меняя форму вокруг него. 34 Галерея Songs= moonlirgretelandhänsel.PNG|Hänsel in Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night Mb.png|Hänsel as seen in Moonlit Bear Schermata 2013-04-09 a 2.36.12 PM.png|Hänsel and Gretel as they appear in Heartbeat Clocktower Chrono.png|Hänsel as seen in Chrono Story Meta_3.png|Hänsel as he appears in Escape of Salmhofer the Witch SCPHanselGretel.png|Hänsel as he appears in Seven Crimes and Punishments |-| Books= Meta lab.jpg|Hänsel in a vat in Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook hgmb.PNG|Hänsel and Gretel in the Moonlit Bear short story HanselGretelAbandoned4.png|Hänsel in the Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night short story |-| Merchandise= Hänsel Gretel Card.png|Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night's Playing Card featuring Hänsel and Gretel |-| Misc= Prelude to forest.jpg|Hänsel and Gretel on the Prelude to Forest album cover Akuno-38.png|Illustration of Hänsel and Gretel in Evils Kingdom MetaHanselGretelSuzunosuke.png|Illustration of Hänsel and Gretel by Suzunosuke SCPBookletH&G.png|Illustration of Hänsel and Gretel in Seven Crimes and Punishments regular edition OSSCEback.png|Hänsel and Gretel on the Original Sin Story: Complete Edition album back cover Упоминание en:Hänsel es:Hänsel fr:Hänsel pt-br:Hänsel Категория:Персонажи Категория:Кагамине Лен Категория:Kagamine Len Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Original Sin Story